gokaigerfandomcom-20200214-history
Grand powers
1.) goranger: the grand power of the goranger is the varibloom, the jet used by the team during the first half before being destroyed and replaced by the varidoran. it can attach onto the back of gokai-oh forming GOREN GOKAI-OH 2.) JAKQ: unknown 3.) battle fever J: unknown 4.) denjiman: unknown 5.) sun vulcan: unknown 6.) goggle V: unknown 7.) dynaman: Super Dynimite, dynaman signiture attack explosion attack is used by Gokai-oh 8.) bioman: unknown 9.) changeman: earth force 10.) flash man: unknown 11.) maskman: aura power 12.) liveman: super live robo, the grand power of the liveman. it is the combined form of live robo(sky falcon+sea dolphin+land lion) and live boxer(sai fire+bison liner) and the first super sentai mecha combo. 13.) turboranger: unknown 14.) fiveman: unknown 15.) jetman: flaming icarus, the grand power of the jetman. it is a finisher used by the gokaiger when they become the jetman. in episode 50, Gokai-Oh uses the Flaming Icarus, paired with the Dynaman Super Dynamite to take out a fleet of zangyuack ships. 16.) zyuranger: the zyuranger grand power is the gou jyu rex, given to gai by dragon ranger and based on dragoncaiser, the mech used by dragon ranger. 17.) qi power: the grand power of the dairanger: qi power is the energy source of the dairanger. by using this energy, gokai oh as well as gou jyu jin perform the gokai qi finnishing burst. 18.) kakuranger: Ninjaman 19.) ohranger: ohre bazooka/gokai galleon buster, the grand power of the ohranger. the ohre bazooka was the main cannon of the team, they power it by having each member insert a battery like device inside the bazooka, each having there respective rangers shape(red=star, green=square, blue=triangle, yellow=oval, pink=circle) when don was trying to make a new weapon to fight the newest action commander, gai recomended using the ohranger grand power, which successfully works. 20.) carranger: the grand power of the carranger is harnessing kurai magic, the carrangers power source, which allows the gokaiger to use the carranger finisher, although red racer said that it was the carranger pose that was the true grand power, which made the gokaiger(especully navi) think that some grand powers were useless. 21.) megaranger: the grand power of the megaranger is the mega winger, which combines with gou jyu jin to form WINGED GOU JYU JIN. 22.) gingaman: the grand power of gingaman is the gou jyu eldan finishing move, performed by gou jyu jin using a finisher similar to gingatauras's. 23.) gogoV: impact guns, the grand power of gogoV, it allows the gokai-oh to splash an enemy with gallons of water, and as shown in the series, works well with fire-based villains. 24.) timeranger: the grand power of the gou jyu drill, givin to gai by timefire. it is stored in the future by fellow timeranger, timeyellow/domon. unlike the other grand power given to gai, it is presumbably the entirety of the grand power. 25.) gaoranger: gaolion is the grand power of the gaoranger. it can combine with gokai-oh to form GAO GOKAI-OH, a formation that is an homage to gao kentaraus, the combanation of gaofalcon, gaotiger, gaoshark, gaoelephant, and respectivly gaolion. it can further become SHINKEN GOKAI-OH. 26.) hurricanger: the furai maru is the grand power of hurricanger, furai maru is now green instead navy blue, as well as flying on a spinning shuriken as supposed to merely floating. the addition of a green and gold color scheme and using shurikens made people assume that shurikenger, sixth hurricanger was involved with the grand power. furai maru can combine with gokai-oh to form HURRICANE GOKAI-OH, and perform the hurricane chain slash. whenever the to would combine, furai maru would say "when four powers combine, a grand combination under heaven is formed". the hurricane gokai oh helmet is based of the face of sempujin, the main three hurricangers mecha. 27.) abaranger: the grand power of the abaranger is the gou jyu jin, gai's mecha given to him by abarekiller, it his more powerful than gou jyu rex or gou jyu drill, gou jyu jins other forms made from the secondary grand powers of zyuranger and timeranger. it resembles abaren-oh, the main three abarangers mech. by using the remaning "main" grand power, gou jyu jin combines with gokai-oh to form GOU JYU GOKAI-OH. 28.) dekaranger: the deka machine 1 patstriker is the grand power of the dekaranger. it was orignally the main mecha of dekared. it combines with gokai oh to become DEKA GOKAI-OH. here, it can eithor fire appoinants with the 6 gattling ports placed on the limbs or use to guns formed from the inner arm sections. the patstrikers main finisher is firing out all ports(which are the pat strikers wheels) while spinning around, blasting all adversaries. 29.) magiranger: magi dragon is the grand power of the magiranger. it is the combined form of magitauras, magigaruda, magimermaid, and magipixie. it is now red despite magi red's majin not being a part of this combonation. it combines with gokai-oh to form MAGI GOKAI-OH. in the form, its finisher is the gokai magi bind, where the magi dragon bonds the enemy in magi energy, defeating it. 30.) boukenger: dai-bouken is the grand power of the boukenger. it is main boukengers mecha formed from gogo dump(red), gogo formula(black), gogo gyro(blue), gogo dozer(yellow), and gogo sub(pink). when it appears, there is a light glowing around it, and gokai-oh can perfom a finisher using the dai-boukens sword. 31.) gekiranger: the geki beasts are the grand power of the gekiranger. they consist of geki tiger(red), geki cheetah(yellow), geki panther(blue), geki wolf(violat) and saidan(white/chopper). they come out the gokai-oh and slash the enemy it is fighting. 32.) go-onger: engine machafalcon is the grand power of go-onger. it is engine 13 because he is the 13th engine seen onscreen(with the dino engines counting as seperate engines) as well as being the son of engines one and three. it is a hybrid of a falcon and a formula-1 race car, getting most of his traits from his father. he ends each sentence with "bari bari". while 2 engine souls are inserted into the toy(engine soul 13 as well as an engine soul with the gokaiger symbal) only one(engine soul 13) is seen being inserted in the show by gokai-oh. it can combine with gokai-oh to form GO-ON GOKAI-OH, where the torso connects onto machalon. it can further combine with gou jyu jin to form KANZEN GOKAI-OH. the go-on gokai oh finisher is the gokai grand prix. 33.) shinkenger: the grand power of the shinkenger is mojikari that allows gao gokai oh to become SHINKEN GOKAI-OH, a mecha similar to shinken-oh, the main mecha of shinkenger. it can use a bowstaff formed from the gokai sabers and gaolions boosters as well as a ginormous version of the REKKA DAIZNTU, the indivisual weapon of shinken red. 34.) goseiger: the gosei headers are the grand power of goseiger. they compose of landick(snake, tiger, kuwaga, tyrrano, and sai), seaick(shark, manta, sawshark, and hammershark), and skick(dragon, phoenix, ptera, crow, and taka). its finisher is the gokai all header attack. 35.) gokaiger: kanzen gokai-OH is the grand power of the gokager. it is the combonation of gokai-OH, gou jyu jin, and engine machafalcon. it is activated when the pirate engine soul is inserted into machafalcon.